What If He Wasnt Angel?
by SpuffyGal03
Summary: What if Spike had been cursed with a soul, what if he'd met Buffy first, read and find out!
1. The STALKER

This is totally AU!  
  
disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this story.All belong to Joss Whedon and Co.  
  
Takes place:right after Giles tells Xander and Willow about Buffy being the slayer in "The Harvest"..everything has happened except her meeting Angel  
  
What If He's Angel?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Stalker  
  
Buffy Summers stepped out onto the cold hard ground of Sunnydale. It was quite chilly for Spring and she had on a pink leather jacket.   
  
"Sunnydale..." she sighed as she looked at the barren streets. Willow, a girl she'd met at school was busy tonight and couldnt come and patrol with her. She held her arms close to her side ready for anything that might jump at her.   
  
After walking for a ways, when she gets a chance she ducks down an alley and looks around for a place to hide. A cat yowls and kicks some cans as it runs away. She spies something above her. She walks a bit farther before jumping into handstand and landing right in front a man.  
  
"Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?" he asks getting all shifty eyed.  
  
"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?"  
  
He smiles and says "Dont worry I dont bite, the truth is I know who you are.."  
  
She steps towards him a bit and looks at him.She thinks him actually cute but then snaps back into reality. "Oh yeah...who?" she says hoping to god he isnt a vampire  
  
"Buffy..Buffy Summers.." he sighs "the slayer..the one chosen to fight against the vampires and all the things that go bump in the night...am I right?" his british accent very thick now..  
  
She sighs..."Hmm..yet another who me.." kicking the ground she looses her balance and the man holds out his arms and catches her..  
  
"Whoa luv..wouldnt want to be doing that right now..excpecially since they're comming.." he replys nodding to a pair of vampires walking their way..  
  
Buffy struggles to get up and stand up and the strange man   
  
stands his ground "You really should get out of here you know..No telling what they'll do to you.."  
  
"No kidding." he whispers under his breath..He stands back and watches as she dusts the vampires with a finally punch and claps "Bravo..bravo.."  
  
"Hey you wanna shutup.."   
  
"No not really....I got to be going on my way now luv.."  
  
"Wait..I didnt..I didnt catch you're name.."  
  
"Spike...thats the name..and you'll be seeing me around dont worry.." he says tossing her a necklace... "You'll need that" 


	2. Wasnt That Weird

Chapter 2  
  
Wasnt That Weird?  
  
Buffy sat in the back of the classroom her head lying on her desk trying to pretend that she was listening to Mrs. Jenkins go on and on about American history. But really she was reading the newest issue of Cosmo. Cordelia Chase sat next to her and gave her weird looks.."bitch" Buffy sighed under her breath.  
  
Had she been like that in LA.? She sighed to herself, the good old days. When all she had to worry about was boys, school, and cheerleading..  
  
"What date was that proclomation made on Mrs Summers?" the teacher said walking by her desk. "I dont think it has that information in Cosmo now does it..?"  
  
She started to say something then just shook her head.  
  
"I'm glad you've learned something Mrs. Summers.." she announced before picking up the magazine.   
  
"But wait.."  
  
"But wait nothing Mrs Summers, I am fully aware of you're missbehaviors at you're other school..Now for this..I'm giving you a day of asfter school detention.  
  
Buffy huffed and picked up her textbook.."Fine.."  
  
"She gave you detention?" Xander said when they all were seated at a lunch table "Why didnt you just go slayer on her and kick her in the ummm.."  
  
Buffy hit him and laughed "Xander you..you have one sick mind..but I've got to go guys I promised Giles I would start training today.."  
  
"Ohhh..if you're gonna go all streachy can I come?"  
  
She walked away but slipped Willow a note about the guy she had met.  
  
After detention was over at 6 she walked home, figuring that it wouldnt be too bright to call and tell her mom about it. Closing the door behind her she heard someone knocking at the backdoor. The kitchen was slippery and when she ran to answer it she fell on her butt. "Oww"  
  
She got up and reached for the doorknob. There he was, he smiled lightly at her and inquired if he could come in.. Moving out of the way she nodded and he came in.   
  
He ran to the sink and put his arm under the water..Buffy looked at it and noticed it had been burnt. "Do you need some..ummm.." she ran to the bathroom, "mom always keeps these handy" smiling she pulls out a few guaze patches and walks towards him. 


	3. Peircing Revolations

Chapter 3  
  
Piercing Revoulations  
  
Spike smiled as Buffy finished patching him up. He shouldnt have come and he knew it but he'd felt compelled to.   
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen pulling him along by the hand. Sitting down on the couch she grabbed the remote from under her. Flipping the channels until she came to her favorite show. They both made themselves comfortable and sat in complete silence.   
  
The door opened and Spike and Buffy turned their head's towards it. Joyce Summer's put her jacket on the hook by the closet and turned around "Buffy, honny..how was you're second day of school?", her smile evaporated as her eyes layed to rest upon Spike. "Ummm..Buffy...who is this?"   
  
"Oh mom this is er..."  
  
"William..." he said getting up from his seat and holding out his hand.. She took it gladly and shook it for a few seconds before letting go...  
  
"Did you ummm...meet a school?"  
  
"I dont go to school Mrs. Summers" he said making sure to be polite "I know her librarian.. Mr Giles, I'm kind of related to him.." he said making up a quick lie  
  
Buffy smiled to herself questioning how he knew Gile's name.  
  
She nodded her head slightly, "Buffy..we're going to eat, would you, William, like to join us?"  
  
"Sorry to say but I've got to be going dear old uncle insits on me eating with him, but I'm sure to take you up on you're offer sometime..." his eyes met with Buffy's and he could see a hint of dissapointment in them..  
  
Buffy walked over to her mom and told her she'd be right in and Spike and herself walked out the door.  
  
"Spike...why'd you lie? how do you know Giles?"  
  
He laughed and answered her "I didnt lie luv, my name is William and I have heard of you're watcher...No doubt you're mum doesnt know about you being the slayer and all...didnt want to start World War 3 in there..."  
  
"Yeah...Thanks.." she wanted to say something more but she couldnt...She walked closer to him and looked at him in the eyes..She tried to kiss him but he turned away  
  
"No..no...this is wrong..we cant..." he started to walk away but hurried back and kissed her gently upon the lips... "just go...." he watched as she walked back into the house stoping to gaze at him in the doorway...  
  
The sun had set by now and he walked along the side of the road. He had been walking for hours, he'd screwed it up with the slayer and he knew it..  
  
Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around. A girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing a sweat suit stood behind him.. "You know you're very hard to find Spike.." she teased walking towards him..  
  
He kept backing up "Buffy..we can..er...do this.." Her face went into a frown and she questioned him.  
  
"If you must know"..he turned around..and then back..His face in full vamp mode. He watched as her mouth went open and she started to scream. He put his hands over his ears and ran away. That was him, always running away from his problems. But this time, he knew he would run back to eventually. 


	4. Eventually

Eventually  
  
Buffy sat in her bedroom looking at the book in front of her. After meeting up with Spike earlier that night and finding out about him being a vampire she had ran to Giles's. Luckily Giles didnt question her interest in this vampire, she was sure the old fool thought that it was because he was starting some trouble, so instead of telling her about him he gave her the book and told her to read it.  
  
After 3 long hours she was only halfway through it and she still hadnt come to any mention of Spike. Flipping about 100 pages her hand came to rest on the picture of a young man. She looked closely, the man had curly blondish, brownish hair and looked very disturbed. She read the page opposite and scanned it,finding the name William, Spike.  
  
She read the paragraph and just sighed. Sitting up she realised what she had done. She'd invited a vampire into her home. Was there a way of taking it back? Figuring she had nothing to worry about she turned off the light. Nothing bad had happened to her yet, and she knew that if the vampire really wanted to kill her he could...  
  
Something about his aura was different though, it was powerful she had felt it, a skill she had inherited when she became slayer. Although at the moment she hadnt known he was a vampire she had sensed something not quite right about him.  
  
Her dreams were filled with visions.   
  
Ceile frowned at the young poetic William  
  
"Tell me William...Are these poems about me...?"  
  
His eyes widened and he nodded silently...  
  
She stood up. He hadnt meant to scare her away..  
  
"They're about the way I feel about you.." he answered in a low voice.  
  
She shook her head and backed up.."I'm..I'm sorry William...you're beneath me..."  
  
William stood there, not wanting to face the rest of the crowd who was undoubtly going hear about this, he snuck out the back door.  
  
Walking along the alley behind the house he saw a woman. She turned around and he saw she wasnt just a woman, but a beautiful one.   
  
She promised him happiness, a new life...And he gladly excepted. The biting hadnt hurt, but when she started sucking he quivered, the thought a chilling one...Then he was engulfed in pain, darkness, and he could faintly feel a liquid going down his throat, and he screamed..  
  
Buffy sat up sweat poaring from her forehead. The dream was so vivid, so real..had it really happened? Faintly she could hear a tapping at her window. She went to her nightstand and turned on the light. Looking at the window she saw his face.....She knew he could have come in if he had wanted to hurt her. So she put the reservations she had in her mind and walked to the window opening it.  
  
She nodded and watched him come in.....  
  
"Tell me one thing William, who are you.....and I mean really?" 


	5. The Truth

Spike nodded slowly, his head pounding. He was sure she thought the worst of him by now and he also knew that he shouldnt expect anything less, after all she was the slayer. Spying a book on her bed he picked it up. Staring back at him, he saw himself for the first time in 100 + years. Buffy was standing up tapping her foot lightly on the ground. Waiting for an answer.  
  
He started...  
  
1890  
  
It was a cold December day and William, who now called himself Spike sat next to Drusilla. The two vampires looked at their latest victim. A young womans face looked up at them, stone cold and not moving. Dru squealed in delight, she loved the killing...Spike on the other hand did it only to survive. Though if any of his clan knew that he would surely be killed. So he kept his mouth shut and got up smiling slightly at Drusilla..  
  
1910  
  
Men shuffled around him as Spike sturggled along the streets on New York. His face badly bruised and arms and legs bloody. Surely they all noticed him but nobody dared speak to him.. A woman came to his side and whispered something in his ear. Following her he walked to a house, waited for an invitation, and ventured in..  
  
The woman turned around and looked at Spike in the eyes, saying a spell, he flew backwords. Something was filling him and he was feeling pain, happiness, and death all at the same time. Nothing exscaped his lips, it was all kept inside and he quietly nodded to the lady and quielty thanked her. Thanked her for giving him back a sense of humanity.....  
  
Buffy sat on the bed stunned at what had happened. A vampire redeaming himself with a soul? She got up quietly and kissed him softly on the cheek. She knew she shouldnt feel this for someone, something like him. But somehow she couldnt think of it as dirty, nasty, or even wrong. He layed a hand on her hair gently pushing it away from her face. And then he kissed her on the lips. A kiss that threw Buffy for a loop. If only this could be possible...  
  
Buffy heared ringing in her ear and Spike pulled away watching he quietly as she answered the phone. Willow was on the other end... 


End file.
